


She said yes

by Alexandra_dAutriche



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Dark Romance, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hallucinations, High School, Obsession, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships, but not like you think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-05-02 03:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19190968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexandra_dAutriche/pseuds/Alexandra_dAutriche
Summary: Her blue soul that shines clean against society, but her soul gets spotted by the color coded girls of the school with evilness. Then her soul gets saved, his soul covers hers with love, true beautiful obsessive love, and she was attached to it, loved it. The cost was others lives, she couldn't pay the price then, but now she was ready, because the love gave path to the darkness to enter, and she wouldn't leave again.





	1. Him

**Author's Note:**

> I am obsessed with obsessive jdronica. If you want more episodes you can tell me so in the comments because I am not sure if people would want so, maybe I'll do JD's POV and a continuation, maaaybe a hole series if people want so.
> 
> This is too fluffy and romantic by the way.

A blue bed stained with tears, Veronica's Sawyer bed was placed in middle of a blue room that had shaded to black with the events of that night. She had broke up with ** _him_**.

 

She loved him, she adored him, she worshipped him back, but she couldn't kill more people, it wasn't ok at all. They had killed her best friend and her worst enemy months ago and the football stars of the school weeks ago, her heart and mind were confused at those moments. She knew it was wrong, her brain told her so and all her life she knew it, but her heart was different, her heart loved the idea of those who had wrong her gone, it loved the idea of getting rid of the evil on the world, it loved the idea of doing it with  _ **him**_. She was conflicted, and at the end, her brain won against her heart that night, saying no to the beautiful sense of his embrace and the intoxicating kisses that he gave her, fulling her soul with love and darkness.

 

 _"C'mon Veronica, you know you want to go back to **him** " _ Said a whispering voice behind her ear, dropping drain clean to Veronica's shoulder, not staining the clothing.

 

 _"Veronica please!! We are so lonely in here, bring us the football team to play" "Yeah that's right!"_ She then hear two masculine voices proclaim not too far away from her bed, where her head was buried in a pillow full of tears.

 

 _"Go on Veronica, you love **him** , you know you do" _Said the red girl at her shoulder with a coaxing voice that altered all of the blue girl's senses.

 

She did love **_him_** , she did worshipped ** _him_**. What were other's lives value of? Certainly there are too low of a price for  ** _his_** love, but **_he_** just asked for that in exchange of a world of wonders that she had become attached to.  _ **His**_ hair ** _, his_** eyes, ** _his_** skin, ** _his_** passion **, _his_** love, ** _him_** _._ She couldn't possibly let that slip out of her hands, she couldn't possibly just trow it away like an ungrateful bitch, she had it almost for free, and she knew with all her soul that **_he_** loved her back, maybe even more than she did to ** _him_**  if that was remotely possible,  ** _he_** would forgive her.

 

 She got up from the ocean of her tears and walked to her closet getting clothing enough worth it to ask for forgiveness, the three floating teenagers followed her behind with wicked smirks and daring eyes that were satisfied with her decision. Out of the bathroom the short brunette had in her body a blue dark dress that reached her knees and a short pair of black boots that took the place of her slippers. Her hair was fixed to be loosed, but not messy and stained with tears of pain and suffering, her angel deserved the best that she could give **_him_** , and more now after taking all that they had built this last months and ripping it into little pieces of sadness that now was her mission to plug back.

 

The dark sky of the night filled Veronica with fear at her ex-lover's response. She knew  ** _he_** loved her, but would **_he_** forgive her for breaking  _ **his**_  crystal heart? She remembered the events of two moons ago.

 

They were together in **_his_** living room, of course worried about the things at school and how to handle the shower of conflicts that sprayed them. Regardless of the problems, she remembered looking at **_his_** eyes partially full of insanity and partially full of love, love and adoration for her. She could see clearly that  ** _he_** just wanted the best for her, the glimmer of worrying that  ** _he_** had in her eyes was clear as day, and she was just wasting  _ **his**_ love and time by shattering **_both's_** hearts. 

 

The time seemed to stop when she found it. The Dean temporary household stood in front of her, bigger than she remembered it to be, with it's dark ceiling and brownish walls, no garden or plants, giving no life to the house. No soul was to see nearby but she could catch in her vision that both a van and a motorbike were placed in the parking lot of the structure.  ** _His_** motorbike.

 

She reached the door and knocked it three times with hesitation, holding her breath. She felt the floating teenagers in her neck, sending chills through her body and soul, making the world twist and bend and just the door exciting in her reality leaving everything else to a dark void, why was it taking so long?

 

The time passed, the door opened with the blink of an eye, but Veronica's reality had extended the time making it last a million years of craving  ** _his_** hands and  _ **his**_ touch, sure enough torture for her dark blue soul that was gonna kneel at  ** _his_** presence and beg for redemption from  ** _him_** , just like she did millions of years ago in the Chandler's household, but this time meaning every inch of the prayers for forgiveness. The door opened and in the other side she found a middle age man that held some broken object in his enormous destructive hands. She despited him with all her soul, hurting the only thing that seemed to be good in her life, but this time his presence was different. 

 

His eyes shown spots of worries, real worries that painted his eyes full of ashes and eternal burning fire. They were looking at her, taking her figure and presence before he exclaimed "Veronica...?" His tone had a staining of hope, of miracles and dreams that came directly from the brunette . "Mr. Dean... I...." Her voice lowered, thinking and re-thinking, how was she supposed to explain?

 

"You came to talk to JD?" his voice fulling drop by drop with hope that she couldn't possibly understand, she nodded holding the tears of guilt that wanted to flow down her cheeks like a river leading to an ocean of her misery.

 

He let her in, and the lights of the room dazed her as she took the picture of what once was a place organized with no charm to it, full boxes and empty rooms. Now, the couch was destroyed, leaving cotton trails in the floor like a layer of snow in the early morning. The picture frames were shattered all around the room, like sharp tears that would cut your skin, accompanied by true salty tears that seemed to have flown and flown all over the place.She found various broken chair and several plates shattered to mouse size near the kitchen, and cuts of a knife in the living room floor, but the most horrifying was a broken radio that had an old gunshot and many many many stained tears near it. A tear escaped from Veronica's eye to her chin and united with the million tears on the floor.

 

"He told me about what happened, after he did this of course"  _ **He he.**_ Big Bud Dean talked behind the trio of ghosts invisible to his eyes and the short blue brunette. She looked around cautiously, taking the disaster of the room that was getting smaller and smaller with every passing moment.  ** _He_** couldn't have done this. He was destruction sure, but a clean destruction that leaved no mercy to those who didn't deserved it, but **_his_** cuts were clean, she knew it.  ** _He_** couldn't have done the mess, unless  ** _his_** emotions truly left from the little crystal bottle that  ** _he_** had made to not be more than a robotic teen with the same movement path and only opening the bottle Veronica's presence, loving her and caring for her with all his sweetness.

 

"You broke up with him, right? Two nights ago?"  _ **Him.**_ She felt herself tear up in the inside to the reminder that this was her fault, she had brought this to _**both**_ of them, causing pain in  ** _his_** heart, a pain she and only she could cause _**him.**_ The ghost gazed at the man with smirk in their mouths and then at Veronica, with eyes that went through her soul and encourage to answer the question. She could only nod looking at the floor, feeling more pain falling from the sky to wrap her with misery. Questions came to her mind of how the tornado's mess has been maintained for two nights, maybe  ** _his_** dad wasn't here and of course her sweet ex-lover wouldn't want to clean... she didn't want imagine the pain of  _ **his**_  black heart, or maybe  _ **he**_ had done all of this in the spend of this two nights, fulling her heart of even more pain.

 

"He is at his room, I guess you know where it is" _**He his.**_ The man finally said getting up more of the disaster, and having a cold uncaring tone, as the solution had come to him. She gazed at the stairs and made her way up, feeling as if the stairs fell with every step she gave. She got to the closed door that led to  ** _his_** bedroom, feeling the door being bigger that she remembered intimidating her, feeling her heart bumping without stopping. She knocked the door two times, the knocks could be over passed by the buzz of a bee, but the house was silent enough for  _ **him**_ to hear. 

 

After what felt like an eternity and beyond she heard "Dad I already told you I don't want to talk!"  _ **him.**_ She almost fell to the ground and puked even though her stomach was almost as empty as her hear.  _ **He**_ had shouted with a shaky wet voice, barely understandable to her ears, it seemed raspy as if it had been in pain for a long time, **_his_** anger was present in the very short sentence  ** _he_** gave. Anger, torture, pain, fury and  _sadness,_ mostly sadness that was obvious with the first word. She couldn't believe what she heard, she knew **_h_ _im_** , she knew **_him_** well,  ** _he_**  never sounded sad,  ** _he_** never sounded so  _hopeless._ _ **He**_ always knew what to do, **_he_** calculated everything and never seemed surprised by any action people do, **_he_ **never showed negative emotions, _**he**_ wasn't the type of person who would lock  ** _himself_**   in  ** _his_** bedroom because of a crushing moment,  _ **he**_ would just get over it... Or maybe Veronica was truly special to  ** _him_** , making  _ **him**_ go crazy over loosing her.

 

The idea had opposite reaction in her heart. She was  _special  _to  ** _him_** ,  ** _he_** loved her, but she had made to  _ **him**_ wrong, she had shattered  _ **his**_ heart and trust just like **_he_** did with the pictures of the room downstairs.

The ghosts had their heads looking at the door and then toward her in perfect unison, like they were already one entity created to torture Veronica until they had more people to form a reunion of ghosts, so they could torment her more when she wasn't in her saviors arms. 

 

She settled her forehead in the door and closed her eyes, taking all the courage that the deep night could give her to fill her soul with enough braveness to speak "It's me,  ** _JD_** " she said it she said it she said it she said  ** _his_** name. 

 

Then there was silence, even more silence. She could hear some crickets, the wind, the buzzing of the light outside and the laugh of the three now forever floating teenagers, she could hear everything except  ** _him._**

 

It took a period of time that again, seemed to last more than a millennium in her reality, she then heard hasty steps, almost light speed that approached to the door, the first one being pretty loud, almost a stomp, she then saw the handle of the door twitch a little one time, it took a moment but it moved again, this time full on circle and then the door was ajar. In the other side, a little more taller than her, she found  ** _him._**

 

 _ **His**_ expression was distrustful at first, but when **_he_**  catch her face in  _ **his**_ field of vision it went from dubious to shocked.  _ **His**_  hair ** _, his_** eyes, ** _his_** skin, ** _his_** passion **, _his_**  love, ** _him, he was there._** She felt a tear escape from her eye, and then another and another until she started crying and sobbing before she started falling to the ground, at this  _ **he**_ opened the door completely and embraced her, holding her against the gravity and the weakness of her bones. 

 

 ** _He_** hugged her for a time, a very long time meanwhile she stopped the rainstorm of her eyes and got back the ability of holding her posture. When the time passed she stepped back, she didn't deserve  ** _his_** arms after rejecting  ** _his_** love. She looked up to meet  _ **his**_ eyes, just to found even more pain than before. She couldn't resist  _ **his**_ gaze and looked to the floor, just to find red drops that stained the blue carpet in the floor. A gasp escaped her mouth before noticing that her arms were as red as the drops, but she wasn't bleeding, nothing in her skin burned as a cut, though she was in a different pain. Her eyes darted to **_his_** body just to notice the red drops falling from the sleeves of **_his_** coat. 

 

"I... uh..."  ** _He_** tries to explain, tries to explain why  ** _his_** coat was soaked in red, why the living room is a mess, why  ** _his_** eyes are as red as the drops, but she already knows it knows it too well. She almost tackled  ** _him_** to the floor grabbing  ** _his_** arm in quick movement that seemed to be produce by a lightning. She rolled  ** _his_** sleeves up to find a fresh column of seven red lines that didn't stop from crying red tears. Her eyes widen at the sight and she began to shake her head rapidly. She took his hand firmly but softly at fear of hurting  ** _him._**

She led them to the bathroom of  _ **his**_ room. She took the medical equipment on the locker besides the shower and led him to the shower to clean and disinfect his arms. She was careful, very very careful, like  ** _his_** arms were made of porcelain. She could do the job perfectly, founding that two of the cuts were deep and were the ones causing the fast loose of blood. She had took medical class last year and had been a premium star at it, no one comparing to her, so the brunette decided to not waste time calling 911 and stitched the cuts herself. The deep red cut was closing more and more with the sewing of the golden black line that was going up and down the brown sugar skin, stopping the blood from escaping it's channel of movement.

 

When she was done she took a deep long breath to calm her senses and slipped **_his_** sleeves down. She felt three soulless eyes darting at her body, but was more worried about the _**fourth**_ glare, that had a glorious soul saving her from the hell of her high school and that she had rejected not too long ago. She continued looking a little bit at  ** _his_** arm, feeling her tears falling to it, but noticing that some other shiny drops fell too that didn't came from her eyes. She darted her head up to look at  _ **his**_ face, flowing tears went down  ** _his_** face. She examined  ** _his_** features,  _ **he**_ had deep red eyes with dark black spots under those, **_his_** cheeks were red of fatigue and  ** _his_** hair was even more messy that it ever was.

 

"Can.... can we please talk?" She begged, clenching to the black coat that protected  ** _his_** body from any danger, except the danger that was hers.  ** _He_** nodded silently and stood up taking her hand to guide her to the dark grey teenager room. The place was even more of a mess than the living room, trash and pieces and shatters and tears, nothing was the organized place that it normally was, the only things that weren't in the floor were a pen and a paper that had some words in it, but there wasn't time to read them.

 

They got to the torn mattress without it's normal bed sheet or pillows or anything more than a knife painted in darkish red.  ** _He_** rapidly took the knife and hid it in the desk, gazing at her with confusion and desperation painted in  ** _his_** face. They both sat in the bed, looking at each other, the humming of the lights outside and the fast sound of the cars being the only thing they could hear. Then a sweet voice reached her ears, fulling again her heart with that love and tenderness she had craved for. 

 

"Why are you here?"  ** _his_** voice was tender at speaking, like talking to an afraid hurt bunny that would run to its cave if it's treated wrong. She could spot worrying in  _ **his**_ voice, showing the weight of the night that Veronica so much feared _**he**_ had felt. The voice was all those things, but most of all, other than tired, it was hopeful, hopeful as when you claim the founding of land after years of the torments of the sea that break your mind to even more insanity.

 

"I....." She couldn't figure out words, non words would help her show her repentance and her sorrow towards what she had done, on how much she missed  ** _him_** , but it had to be done one way or another. The tears started, one salty tear flew fast towards the mattress and then another and another, crystal clear that wet the bed even more than it was, she got her arms around  ** _his_** neck in a tight hug, not wanting to ever let go of the warmth of  ** _his_** skin, filling her heart and soul once again with life.

 

"I am so sorry  _ **JD**_ , I wasn't thinking right and I have been so lonely this past days, I want you with me. I need you with me" Between sobbing and crying those were the words that came out of her mouth, brushing the surface of how much pain she actually felt.  _ **He**_ stood there for a moment, blankly without doing anything. She didn't let go and didn't knew how was  ** _he_** reacting. She gave her hopes down and whispered a "Please... forgive me" into  _ **his**_ ear before trying to loose her arms and go, but  ** _his_**  long arms trapped her in a hug, clenching and leaving her without a breath. She heard low sounds that with time became louder and louder, sobs that confirmed the presence of the tears that she was feeling run down her spine.

 

 ** _He_**  didn't said anything for a long while, leaving her to just blend in with  _ **his**_ warmth, recomposing her existence into less of a storm of misery and more of the clean field that comes after the storm, leaving everything quiet and thing to fix.  ** _He_** let her go, she did too, though she wished to be in  _ **his**_ arms a little bit more, maybe all eternity. Their faces stood one in front of the other, looking at the red shiny eyes of the other. With another second,  _ **he**_ made the first move, placing  _ **his**_ right hand in her left cheek, giving the brunette comfort without  ** _his_** arms around her.  _ **He**_ then dragged her face near to  _ **his**_ with tenderness, approaching  _ **his**_ too. Veronica closed her eyes and in a blink of a second their lips were touching, blending together into one being, sharing the love they never gain in their lives and filling those holes that were left in their pain. She craved for this, she always did and always would. With the time, they had to take breath to keep leaving, so their lips broke apart a thin space separating them. They looked into the other eyes, Veronica finding the ocean of wonder she do deeply yearned.

 

"Oh Veronica... You didn't even had to come my darling, whenever anywhere my heart and my arms are opened for you..."  ** _He_**  said,  ** _his_** voice comforting and loving and confident and just how it was before. She snuggled herself in  ** _his_** chest, taking in  ** _his_**  essence and  ** _his_** being. "Still... please please... I don't want to loose you ever again..." she said in a low sight, fixing her mind. Anything was worth it, Chandler's life was worth it, Kurt's life was worth it, Ram's life was worth it, Duke's life is worth it, Mc's life is worth it, Martha's life is worth it, all Westerberg is, all humanity, all the world, all of her, everything is worth the warmth and love she gets by  ** _him._**

 

 ** _He_** took her by the waisted and settled her in the mattress that had suddenly turned brighter and brighter, as the world seemed to be them and just them. The world had reduced to the teenage couple, and the rest of the world was burning to ashes as they fell in love, clearing the surface of the earth to make a new world, a new world were sins wouldn't exist and  ** _he_** would reign above everyone with her at  ** _his_** side, cheering  ** _him_** up and making love to  ** _him_** and giving  _ **him**_ the love that  _ **he**_ needed and never ever leaving  ** _his_** side ever again, existing with  ** _him_** in their utopia.

 

"What happened here...?" Her voiced said in a low whisper, afraid of the answer, afraid of the reason, and even though she knew what happened she needed for  _ **him**_ to answer.At her question  ** _his_** muscles tensed, she could feel  ** _his_** heart going faster and faster, clenching to her body and  _ **he**_ seemed to be in other reality, a very scary reality. After a time  ** _he_** took a long deep warm breath that passed through Veronica's soul, showing her  ** _his_** sorrow.

 

"Veronica I can't live without you! I can't I can't I can't! You left me and there was pain, actual pain, not emptiness or hollowness, it was the torture, it was incompleteness it was...."  ** _He_** didn't finished, _**his**_ words from the strongest most hurtful shouting to a low whisper that not even Veronica centimeters away from  ** _him_** could hear.  ** _H_** ** _is_** eyes became glassy and **_he_**   stopped pronouncing words,  ** _he_** then postured  ** _his_** head in her shoulder and took  ** _his_** time before whispering "Don't ever leave me again" it was part demanding, but most of it shew pleading, pleading that  ** _he_** didn't need to do, because she would never do that ever again.

 

"I am so sorry Love..." She said between the sobbing of her mouth, she was the one to blame because of  ** _his_** pain, and she couldn't feel more guilty for that.  ** _He_** gave her all she ever wanted and she just punched  _ **him**_ in the face for it.  _ **He**_ started stroking her hair in a comforting way,  ** _his_** hands going gently up and down barely touching her curls,  ** _he_** then moved **_his_** face to a position where  _ **he**_ could see her at the eyes, and  ** _his_** intense eyes fooled her into love.  ** _He_** showed madness at her comment, pitifulness but mostly of all, almost all of  ** _his_** gazing was protectiveness, a deep unstoppable protectiveness that let her feel secure in  ** _his_** arms.

 

"It wasn't your fault darling. It was  _their_ fault, those assholes of Westerberg, the jocks, the nerds, the geeks, the teachers, the Heathers it's their fault. They blinded you, they didn't let you see the truth of out eternal love" _**he**_ said with such a temper that was kind of scaring the girl in front of  ** _him_** "I was going to rescue you, I was going to open your eyes to see the light of our love and how it can clean the world. I was gonna go for you, but here you are, you came to me!" tears went down  ** _his_** face in sorrow,  ** _he_** hugged her, trapping her between a box on love and obsession that she wouldn't be able to escape from, that she didn't want to escape from.

 

She hugged  _ **him**_ , she hugged  ** _him_** until the tears and the sobs and the pain stopped, that was enough time to think. They did blind her, she couldn't see how much she loved  ** _him_** because she wanted to save them, to protect them, but what did they ever did good? They just brought misery and unhappiness, and there was no cure for them, no cure for Westerberg, no cure for Sherwood, no cure for society... except...

 

Veronica took  ** _his_** chin in her hands and made **_him_** look up, to look at her. "I won't ever leave you, not again my love" She whispered, piercing through  ** _his_** skin and soul, trying to full  ** _him_** of confidence and love and everything  ** _he_** deserved.  ** _He_** kissed her,  ** _his_** mouth tasting more salty than before, but it had even more love and passion in it, if that was even possible. "Those assholes can burn to ashes, I only need  ** _you_** " she said with a weak smile.

 

They both stared at each other for hours, Veronica just taking in the love and desire that had been lacking since she left  _ **him**_ , erasing the pain, and filling all her heart with lust, lust for love, for passion, for blood, for  _their_ tears, tears of the ones who wrong the world and have corrupted it, she wants to clean the world with  ** _him._** Her **_lover_** , her _**savior,**_ her  ** _knight_** , her  ** _prince_** , _**hers. He**_ was everything to her, all parts of herself belonged to  ** _him_** and she hoped that  ** _he_** belonged to her, they were meant for each other,  _meant to be one_ , and no one would ever get that away from her, not the Heathers, not Westerberg, not society,  **no one.**

 

**"Our Love Is God"**

 


	2. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God hates me and he deleted the chapter.
> 
> This chapter isn't poetic, is just me trying to do my work as best as I can (again). Sorry, it's just really not inspiring that your work is deleted. It might be more cheesy, it's for stress, ok?

As the sun fell down on the horizon, the young Dean stood on the window of the solitary room, his thoughts revolving around  ** _her._** Only  ** _Veronica Sawyer_** was on his mind, every sentence **_she_** ever said, every smile  ** _she_** gave him,  ** _her_** curly brown hair,  ** _her_** dazzling brown eyes that turned green on sunlight,  ** _her_** soft pale skin,  ** _her_** soothing melodic voice, everything about  ** _her._**

 **She** had left him,  ** _she_** had left him like his mother once did, left him alone in the darkness to sink into nothingness but numbness, but this time it wasn't numbness, he felt grief, he felt sorrow, he felt actual pain like he had never did.  ** _She_** was his everything, he had done everything for  ** _her,_** he would do anything for  ** _her,_** and for his beloved  ** _queen_** to leave him on the chains of death, his heart had broken apart.

But! He knew better.  ** _Veronica Sawyer_** was a true angel, a sweet master piece mold to be divine, it was not at all her fault for such a mistake, it was  _theirs_. The population of students of Westerberg high had corrupted **_her,_** _they_ had infected  _ **her**_ sweet mind to leave him. His head raced in fury at such a sin towards his beloved  ** _angel._**

He peeked outside the window, to now find the deep darkness of the night accompanying him, the loudness of the town finally coming to an end, as the stores and houses close their gates, and everyone heads for the family dinner. At this time, JD would be with  ** _Veronica,_** the only person he can trust, but she was gone.

Tears began to pour down his eyes, as the memories of his  ** _angel_** started to haunt him again. It didn't matter who's fault was, it still ached and pinched his shattered heart. He had been in distress all this time without **_her_** , without **_her_** warmth arms, or  ** _her_** shiny eyes, or  ** _her_** fuzzy hair.

His body stood up from where it was, laying on the naked torned bed, thanks to **_her_** , as rage flew all around his body, to then be converted into an absurd sadness that flooded every bit of his mind and body. He tried to stop the tears, but his strength failed and soon enough, his face was wet with salty waters. He turned around to the desk, and in a desperate move his arms moved across it, shoving down all the objects that once where on the desk.

Between the mess on the floor, he was face to face with an ex-framed picture of a tall woman with really pale skin and dark as night hair that extended to her shoulders and beyond. The image of his long lost mother dragged him into even more sadness,  as the memories of the only two people who ever gave a damn for him reminded him of how alone he was. He turned around to find a knife, the blade of the knife was dirty with some deep red dried blood, the knife had been there since the night  ** _she_** left.

His hand slowly made his way towards the handle of the bloody knife, and the analyzed the object. Tears began to pour as he rolled up the sleeves of his dark coat until they reached the elbow. With a gentle but harsh movement, the blade of the knife drew a red string on his arm, leaving a pool of blood to start forming on his arm, accompanying the other three red little Mark's from previous days. He repeated the same process with with the other arm, and the image of  ** _her_** being haunted his thoughts as he did it, hoping for her to come to the rescue and save him from the dark ditch he had buried himself into.

As he rolled back both sleeves and left the knife on his bed, fortunately not leaving any red marks on the white surface, he heard the door being knocked by the other side, it was an impotent knock that was not welcomed on his ears, or his mind, there was just space for **_her_**. JD slowly made his way to the door and opened the divider between himself and the man who so called himself his 'son'.

 "Hey dad, I know I have to go clean up the living room, I'll be there in less than five minutes" His stupid joke never left his mouth, even if it wasn't the best time. "Don't worry son, I have everything under control" The young Dean answered, continuing the man's wishes to play his favorite game, but not for long, as he had to plan how to get his dear  ** _Veronica_** back into his arms. 

The old man arched his eyebrow in a signal of question and the young Dean couldn't help by chuckle. "What do you mean?" An angry voice finally came from the old monster on the hallway of the house, as the answer he was provided with wasn't satisfying. "What you heard" A straight face was placed on the teenager's face, one of his biggest attempts to seem intimidating.

Just before the man was about to start a sequence of horrible scenes, the dark boy closed the door in a slam, and left the proximity of the door to the sickness of his bed. He placed himself on the bed, his fist turning snow white and his eyes burning blood red. Society needed to pay, needed to be punished for all that has done, all that has done to the Marthas of the world, and the people like him and  ** _her._**

 He burned his head down thinking of a way to save them, to save  ** _her,_** to show _everyone_  that this society was corrupted to its core, to its tip, to its bottom. An idea grew from the darkest more twisted and more obscene corners of his mind, of his body and his soul, a venomous smile was created out of the wonderful solution to all problems. He stood up from the gray yellowish mattress to then sit down on the cedar chair of his desk, he took a pen and a paper and th words started flowing, millions of drafts listed, millions of deaths painted, millions of innocent lives saved.

**

After thousands of second and millions of words, he was soon to reach the perfect example, the perfect end result, the definitive answer to all  ** _her_** problems. Just as about the last words were written, a soft knock called at his door, was it his father? Maybe, but such an insecure knock was not of his kind. "Dad I already told you I don't want to talk!" A phrase overflowed with anger left his mouth as he continued sharpening his pencil after hours of using it.

"It's me JD" Time stopped. His heart stopped beating and nothing seemed real anymore, his eyes widened and he slowly turned his head towards the door, where  ** _her_** melodic voice was heard from, just three simple words that twisted his heart and sewed it back together.  _Was he fucking dreaming? Did he fell asleep meanwhile writing? Was **she** truly there?_

His steps were quick to move him towards the door, a ever so slight hope that this wasn't some way of society to lure him into one of their mischievous tramps. He slowly opened the door and peeked outside, just to find a small figure painted on blue, brown curls touching shoulders and cherry like lips, it was  ** _her_**.

His dear  ** _angel_** was in front of him, radiating light and shining upon all creatures on the surface and deepness of earth, flying above all other things that took place on the universe and on any universe, showing her impotent self above them all, but was  ** _she_** really  ** _Veronica Sawyer?_** Or was  ** _she_** just a mere illusion of his brain to comfort his helpless heart.

Regardless of  ** _her_** validity, tears began running down  ** _her_** eyes, and no  ** _Veronica Sawyer,_** not even a one made by his mind, deserved to feel pain or struggle.  ** _Her_** small self started falling apart,  ** _her_** stability going away and to this he had to fully open the door between both of them and take  ** _her_** into his arms, protecting  ** _her_** from going down into nothingness like him.

He could finally feel warmth again,  ** _her_** beautiful body providing him love and care, though he still couldn't be sure if this figure was truly his  ** _goddess_** or just a damn trick that would fade away once the clock hit twelve. Whatever  ** _she_** was,  ** _she_** stepped back, and the lack of  ** _her_** made a hole in his interior, leaving the empty broken husk he once was without  ** _her._**

Their eyes met from a moment, just for that moment to fade away on an instant as  ** _she_** looked down to the wooden floor,  ** _her_** eyes then opening even more, and he had to follow  ** _her_** gaze, just to find the pool of blood that was coming from down his sleeves.

"I... uh..." He searched how to explain  ** _her_** , how to calm **_her_** , how to distract  ** _her_** , but then it was too late and **_she_** grabbed his arms, rolling up his sleeves to find what had been created the last few nights, terrifying  ** _her_** , though  ** _she_** did not moved away, but rather took him with  _ **her**_ towards his white pale personal bathroom, where  ** _she_** headed directly to the first aid kid and started fixing him up.

Was this truly **_her_**? He knew his imagination would never make him worthy of  ** _her_** touch, much less  ** _her_** compassion, but then again, his sick mentality might have other plans for him, twisting him and torturing at its please. 

 ** _She_** finished the work, **_her_** hands had moved so delicately and so gracefully through the process and **_her_**  eyes were so caring and loving, so much to let a tear out of his chocolate eyes, hitting the arms that was just seconds ago patched up.

Their eyes met once again, and he could see how there were words stuck on **_her_** throat, wanting so badly to get out, until they did. "Can.... can we please talk?" **_Her_**  shiny eyes and shivering voice begged him as  ** _her_** blue tainted nails clenched to his black as night piece of clothing.

He nodded, as he wondered what could  ** _her_** sweet real or fake self want from him. They both stood up from the pale gloomy bathroom and went to the chaotic room of the taller teenager. He looked down in shame, as  ** _she_** inspectioned the large room. They both moved together towards the mattress on the middle of the room, just to find the knife painted on red laying on the place, at what JD hid away as fast as he could, his eyes fixated on  _ **her**_ expression.

They both sat on the clean part of the surface, facing each other for a moment until some important words left the boy's mouth. "Why are you here?" He asked, wondering if **_her_** answer would be the one of an illusion or a goddess. "I..."  ** _She_** was dry on words, and he felt as if it was only his **_goddess_** who would do that, at the same time, some crystal tears fell from **_her_** eyes and  ** _she_** faced him, draining his soul away, but before he could say anything  ** _her_** pair of arms dressed in a sweater blue as the ocean trapped him by the neck to the her head fall in his shoulder.

"I am so sorry JD, I wasn't thinking rigt and I have been so lonely this past days, I want you with me. I need you with me"  ** _She_** cried out, as  ** _she_**  clenched to his black coat and begged upon him to forgive  ** _her_** when **_she_** was the victim on this drama show. He wondered if this was what he wanted to hear, and it truly was, not the sorry or the begging, but **_her_** sweet self telling him to be with  ** _her_** forever and ever, just as he wanted.

"Please... forgive me"  ** _Her_** sweet voice whispered at his ear, tearing up his soul apart. Why was **_she_** asking for forgiveness?  ** _She_** didn't need to, it wasn't **_her_** fault, it was never **_her_** fault. He knew his mind well, or at least everything that regarded  ** _Veronica Sawyer_** , and he knew that his mind would never set  ** _her_** as the one tho blame, would never make  ** _her_** say those things, so was this really  ** _her?_**

They both startedat each other, shiny puffy eyes connecting as the intensity of the moment grew and grew, his heart leaping and panting and loving and oh so much. All of this was something his mind could do, he knew every part of  ** _her_** body, he knew the exact sound of  ** _her_** voice, no one knew  ** _her_** vocabulary better than him and no one but him knew how perfect  ** _she_** was, but there was one feeling that he wouldn't in a million years be able to replicate, it was too much of a special feeling, too much of something so unique and so dream like that no one could possibly make him feel that way other than the true  ** _Veronica Sawyer,_** and he was just gonna test it.

Their faces were inches away, at what his hand instinctively searched for her soft pale cheek, and it was warm and kind of sticky, so it was perfect as always. Their faces were centimeters away from each other, their breathing melting into one and him just appreciating such a beautiful feeling that he knew he didn't deserved, but still gladly took. In matter of seconds, their lips crashed with each other and he woke up, he woke up from the nightmarish feeling of darkness and pain that he wasn't able to support, he woke up once again thanks to  ** _her_** , **_her_**  angelic being saving him once again from the horrible pain that had been society and loneliness, and he didn't want to let go, not from those sweet soft cherry lips that made his darkness shine, but he eventually had to breathe.

 "Oh **_Veronica_**... You didn't even had to come my **_darling_** , whenever anywhere my heart and my arms are opened for you..."  ** _She_** was real.  ** _She_** was truly real and all his being couldn't help but cry at such a spectacular news, reviving him from the not so eternal ache he thought he would be on, and he once again embraced  ** _her_** holy self, not being worthy of such a beautiful feeling.

 "Still... please please... I don't want to loose you ever again" His heart melted under **_her_** words and a uncontrollable love was spread through his body, showing him once again what love felt like, showing him how to feel once again, how to be alive, and all that he needed was  _ **her**_. He wanted to rule the world, to purify it from the sinners and haters, from those people who deserved less than trash itself, they deserved the most horrific death, but he didn't had to rule it alone anymore, not after meeting **_her_** , they would seat above them all, he kneeled before **_her,_** because at **_her_** presence, he was asinner too, a sinner for wanting so desperately **_her_** love when he didn't deserved it, and he would let **_her_** decide his fate. He pinned **_her_** down, admiring **_her_** all too beautiful magestic self, seeing within **_her_** ~~his future~~  their future.

"What happened here...?"  ** _Her_** voice claimed as  ** _her_** hazel brownish eyes looked around the chaotic waste land that he had created upon the lack of  ** _her._** His teeth clenched and his eyes moved down is shame, his breathing went abnormal and he could feel how some tears wanted to come out to meet the exterior.

"Veronica I can't live without you! I can't I can't I can't! You left me and there was pain, actual pain, not emptiness or hollowness, it was the torture, it was incompleteness it was...." His desesperation was all over his voice, his clenching fist probably white from the force of his muscles, and he was so ashamed, so damn ashamed to show to  ** _her_** this side of him, this pathetic side of him. "Don't ever leave me again" He finally whispered, his voice weak from the shouting he just did, but loud enough for  ** _her_** to hear.

 "I am so sorry Love..."  ** _Her_** voice came out shaky and sad. He hated it,  ** _she_** should not be sorry at all, it was  _their_ mistake, not  ** _hers_** ,  _they_  brought ** _her_** into _their_ horrific trap and tried to brainwash **_her_** , to take  ** _her_** away from him, to weaken the God that would stop their malicious acts and clean this sinful society.

 "It wasn't your fault **_darling_**. It was  _their_  fault, those assholes of Westerberg, the jocks, the nerds, the geeks, the teachers, the Heathers it's their fault. They blinded you, they didn't let you see the truth of our eternal love" He said with passion dripping out of his mouth, a recomforting grip showing in his hands as he embraced the  ** _angel_** in front of him. "I was going to rescue you, I was going to open your eyes to see the light of our love and how it can clean the world. I was gonna go for you, but here you are, you came to me!" Tears of joy escaped his face as he looked at his only  ** _love_** , a hug happening right after the salty waters, not ever letting  ** _her_** leave ever again,  ** _she_** was truly meant to be his as much as he was **_hers_**.

  ** _Her_** hands touched his chin, and **_she_**  made him look up to **_her_** , **_her_**  statues of a goddess oh so real in that moment and so damn beautiful because he felt so inferior compared to  ** _her_** and that was lovely. "I won't ever leave you, not again my love" **_Her_** voice was truthful and determinated, a loading of love showering him as **_her_**  angelic voice reachedhis ears.

He couldn't handle the wave of emotions, he wasn't used to affection, and he would probably never will, not with how much love his  ** _lover_** game him when he didn't deserved affection, much less adoration from a  ** _goddess_**. "Those assholes can burn to ashes, I only need you" His heart went to maximum speed as  ** _she_** claimed that, not deserving that much happiness but still greeting it with open arms.

 The time went on, the moon moved on the dark sky of the night and they both jus stared at each other, JD patching up those horrible wound that had been opened by  ** _her_** leaving, a smile forming at  ** _her_** sweet noises and quiet yawns, showing how adorable and just how perfect  ** _she_** cold be.  ** _She_** was his  ** _lover_** , his **_relief_** , his  ** _angel_** , his  ** _princess,_** his  ** _goddess,_** his  ** _everything. She_** was forever to be his, bounded to him in more ways than one, and he would protect  ** _her,_** save  ** _her,_** teach  ** _her,_** and they would both rule a new world in flames, as the pure ones raised with both of them to happiness, all those people admiring  ** _her_** just as they should, just as he did, though he just didn't admired  ** _her_** , he fucking worshipped **_her,_** not wanting to ever stop doing it.

**_"Our love is God"_ **

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T REGRET THIS
> 
> Fanfic aside for any soul who bothered to read this, first of all, THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU <3  
> And second, the beautiful heathers Amino community has fallen... a little inactive lately so I wished that maybe if you maybe can pretty pretty please unite to us and maybe make the community great again, you could help by posting a variety of things, as lately posts have just come to polls and spam, so maybe you could help, I am sorry for bothering and thank you!
> 
> https://aminoapps.com/c/heathers/home/
> 
> By the way I hate the moments where I described JD'S emotions too, so sorry for that part.


End file.
